deseo de navidad
by arisu-bakugan
Summary: los chicos se encontraba en la casa de Marucho para celebrar la Navidad con un banquete, hasta que se les ocurre hacerles una broma a Shun y Alice con muerdago?, ¿que pasara?, soy mala con los summarys hee XDD


**Hola chicos aquí Arisu-chan reportándose para la acción hehehe, aquí les dejo otra de mi historia^^**

**Dan: ¿es de DanxRuno?**

**Arisu (yo): no despistado, es de ShunxAlice dahhhh**

**Dan: nunca pones DanxRuno T_T**

**Arisu (yo): -_- (si los pongo idiota)**

**Fabia: ¿cuando me haras un fic de mi?**

**Arisu (yo): haber… NUNCA**

**Fabia: T_T **

**Hehehe antes de que se me olvide(como de costumbre) bakugan no me pertence si sus personajes (por desgracia ¬¬) hee sin nada mas que decir les dejo la historia^^**

Una noche antes de Navidad algunos de los peleadores estaban reunidos en la casa de Marucho para celebrarlo con un banquete que tenían preparado.

— Oigan, esto se ve muy delicioso— dijo Dan con estrellas en los ojos mirando la comida.

— Hay Dan ¿acaso nunca dejaras de pensar en otra cosa que en comer?— dijo Runo algo molesta mirando a Dan.

Clásico de Dan — dijo Shun con los brazos cruzados—, eres un glotón.

—No soy glotón— dijo Dan molesto—, solo como mas en Navidad — dijo mientras que los demás hacían la clásica caída estilo anime.

—No solo en Navidad Dan— susurro Runo.

—Oigan ¿han visto a Alice?— pregunto Julie confundida debido a que no la veía por ninguna parte.

—Realmente no la he visto— contesto Marucho.

—La había visto por el balcón hace un rato— dijo Runo

— Bueno vamos a comer— dijo Dan muy impaciente y apunto de tocar la comida hasta que recibió un golpe en la mano por Runo.

— ¿Acaso tu no tienes modales?, Alice no esta aquí — dijo Runo molesta—, te puedes esperar un momento

—Para hacerte sincero no — contesto Dan.

— Ya se nota— suspiraron todos menos Dan.

—Oigan ¿Dónde esta Shun? — pregunto Marucho.

— Estaba aquí hace un minuto— contesto Julie.

Mientras que algunos de los chicos estaban peleando **(N/A: lo digo por Dan y Runo XDDD),** Alice estaba en un balcón no muy lejos de donde estaban los demás observando como caía la nieve.

— Es casi Navidad y aun no le digo a Shun mis sentimiento — susurro Alice —, me siento tan tonta.

— ¿Alice?— dijo una voz que Alice reconoció rápidamente y giro la cabeza.

— ah… Shun— dijo Alice algo sorprendida debido que estaba aquí.

— ¿Qué haces aquí sola?— pregunto Shun.

— solo miraba la nieve— contesto Alice —, es divertido como la nieve se cae a tu cabello— dijo con una sonrisa.

—Supongo que si— dijo Shun con las manos en los bolsillos, Alice solo sonreía.

— ¿Por que no vamos adentro?— propuso Shun.

— Creo que tienes razón— contesto Alice —, olvide que Dan se vuelve loco si no come algo— dijo en tono burlón.

Los dos chicos se empezaron a reír por un rato hasta que Shun se fue acercando poco a poco hacia Alice y esta hacia lo mismo, estaban a unos centímetros de darse un beso hasta que…..

—Oigan ¿Qué hacen aquí?— pregunto Runo llegando de golpe provocando que los jóvenes se separaran rápidamente y miraran hacia el otro lado

— Lo siento, estábamos apunto de irnos— dijo Alice tratando de ocultar su rubor— _no puede ser estaba apunto de besarlo_— pensó.

— Emm…. ¿me perdí de algo?— Dijo Dan llegando.

—No— contestaron Alice y Shun algo ruborizados.

— entonces vamos, me muero de hambre— inquirió Dan.

Los chicos se dirigieron hacia el comedor para la cena de Navidad, como de costumbre de todo Dan comía como loco mientras que los demás lo miraban extraño.

—estoy lleno— dijo Dan tocándose el estomago. **(N/A: rara vez que Dan se llena)**

— te comiste cinco platos llenos de comida Dan— dijo Runo con gota estilo anime.

— bueno…. ¿Cuándo es el postre?— pregunto Dan con las ganas de comer mientras que los demás caían estilo anime. **(N/A: sabía que era demasiado bueno como para ser verdad)**

— Dan, tú nunca cambias— dijo Alice en tono burlón.

Cuando por fin todos terminaron de comer fueron a la sala a bailar un rato, debido a que Julie trajo una radio y los obligo a bailar, bueno casi todos.

—Oye Shun, ¿por que no bailas? — pregunto Alice.

— Odio bailar— contesto Shun algo serio.

— Que mal— replico Alice—, pensaba que era la única que no le gustaba.

— Creo que en eso tenemos en común— dijo Shun algo burlón.

—Al igual que casi todo— susurro Alice en voz baja.

— ¿Dijiste algo?— pregunto Shun

— No— contesto Alice tratando de evadir lo que había dicho.

— ¿Seguro?— dijo Shun acercándose a Alice, mas bien diría mas cerca de su gusto provocando que ella se ruborizara, pero luego ella nota algo.

— Oye Shun— dijo Alice sonrojada— mira hacia arriba — dijo apuntando.

— ¿Eso no es muérdago?— dijo Shun mirando hacia arriba.

— Si lo es— dijo Runo que los estaba observando junto con los demás hace rato — lo pusimos nosotros.

— ¿Por que? — preguntaron los dos jóvenes.

— Por que, queremos que se den un beso — dijo Julie pícaramente.

— ¿QUE?— contestaron los dos sonrojados.

— Claro que no — dijo Alice sonrojada.

— Vamos o ¿acaso son gallinas? — dijo Dan haciendo sonidos de gallina.

— Deacuerdo lo are — contesto Shun no muy convencido— ¿lista?

— Eso creo— dijo Alice de la misma manera que Shun.

Entonces los dos chicos se acercaban poco a poco hasta que se dieron un beso algo corto ya que se sentían algo incómodos debido a que los demás los estaban mirando sorprendidos.

— ¿Contentos?— dijo Shun algo molesto y ruborizado.

— Si— contestaron los demás menos Alice.

— Oigan chicos vengan— dijo Marucho

— Es casi Navidad— chillo Julie

— Es casi Navidad y todavía sigues siendo la misma chillona de siempre— dijo Runo en tono burlón.

— Pero al menos yo soy bonita, no como otras dos coletas de al lado — dijo Julie refiriéndose a Runo lo cual provoco que se enojara.

—Mira quien lo dice coqueta descerebrada— dijo Runo molesta lo cual provoco que también se enojara Julie y empezaran a pelear.

— Chicas, no peleen— dijo Alice interponiéndose entre las dos.

— Deacuerdo— contestaron las dos resignadas.

Cuando las chicas dejaron de pelear, se fueron a la sala esperando que fuera Navidad, cuando el reloj llego a las doce todos empezaron a celebrar y gritar.

—FELIZ NAVIDAD— dijeron todos a la vez.

— Feliz Navidad Runo— dijo Dan dándole un regalo.

— Feliz Navidad y Gracias— dijo Runo Ruborizada y dándole un beso en la mejilla a Dan provocando que este se sonroje.

— oye Alice ¿me puedes acompañar un rato?— pregunto Shun.

— seguro— contesto Alice algo confundida por la propuesta de su amigo.

Mientras que los demás se estaban dando los regalos de Navidad, Shun estaba caminado con Alice hasta llegar al balcón donde estaban hace rato.

— ¿Que quieres?— pregunto Alice confundida

— Toma— contesto Shun dándole un regalo.

— ¿Qué es eso?— preguntaba Alice.

— Solo ábrelo — dijo Shun.

Cuando Alice decidió abrir el regalo, dentro de ella estaba un collar plateado en forma de luna con bordes azules.

—Shun,… esto es hermoso— dijo Alice sonriendo— gracias.

— De nada— contesto Shun.

— Shun…. No tengo un regalo para ti — dijo Alice con la cabeza gacha.

— No te preocupes Alice, solo te lo quise regalar—dijo Shun.

—Shun— susurro Alice, — hay algo que he querido decirte hace tiempo.

— ¿Si?— dijo Shun

— Bueno— comenzó a hablar Alice.— hace mucho tiempo, te he conocido y me di cuenta que eres una gran persona, y también tienes sentimiento y eres un gran amigo, siempre me cuidas, bueno lo que realmente quiero decirte es que…. Yo…. Yo… yo te…. — dijo comenzando a tartamudear.

Antes de que Alice siguiera hablando fue interrumpida por Shun que se le acerco y le dio un suave beso en los labios, Alice le correspondió el beso y el lo profundizó mas, luego de un rato se introdujeron sus lenguas para que fuera mas intenso el beso, cuando ya no les quedaba aire se separaron.

—Te amo Shun — dijo Alice sonrojada.

— Yo también Alice— dijo Shun sonrojado.

— Mira, una estrella fugaz — dijo Alice mirando hacia arriba — pide un deseo.

— ya se cumplió— dijo Shun sonriendo— estar con la chica que amo era mi deseo.

—OH Shun— dijo Alice apoyándose sobre el—Feliz Navidad.

— Feliz Navidad Alice— dijo Shun abrazándola mientras miraban como la nieve caían sobre sus cabellos.

FIN…

**En fin les gusto la historia?, espero que si hehe,**

**Shun: a mi me gusto**

**Alice: a mi también**

**Arisu (yo): ^^**

**Hehehe espero que me dejen comentario, he estado pensado en hacer un fic de parejas variadas pero creo que será el otro año hehehe, o hasta que me llegue algo de inspiración (juro que si en la serie veo ShunxFabia juro que la mato XDDD)**

**Fabia: tú me odias T_T**

**Arisu (yo): claro que no solo que odio que estés con Shun**

**Fabia: -_-**

**Hehehehe espero que pasen una feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo heehe sin nada mas que decir Arisu fuera^^ **


End file.
